encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Brothers in Arms (song)
Jump to: navigation, search "Brothers in Arms" Single by Dire Straits from the album Brothers in Arms B-side "Going Home: Theme of the Local Hero (Live)" & "Why Worry (Instrumental segment)" Released 14 October 1985 Format 7" vinyl Recorded December 1984 Genre Roots rock · blues rock · soft rock Length 6:58 (Album version) 6:05 (Edited version) 4:55 (Sultans of Swing: The Very Best of Dire Straits version) Label Vertigo Records/Warner Bros. Records Writer(s) Mark Knopfler Producer(s) Neil Dorfsman, Mark Knopfler Dire Straits singles chronology "Money for Nothing" (1985) "Brothers in Arms" (1985) "Walk of Life" (1985) Brothers in Arms track listing "One World" (8) "Brothers in Arms" (9) "Brothers in Arms" is a 1985 song by Dire Straits, appearing as the closing track on the album of the same name. It is in G# minor. It was originally written in 1982, the year of the Falklands War. It was re-released in 2007 as a special edition to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the conflict and raise funds for veterans of it with posttraumatic stress disorder.1 Contents 1 History 2 Music video 3 Track listings 4 Charts 5 Cover versions 6 See also 7 References 8 External links History There are two studio recorded versions of this song: the album version which is 6:55 minutes, and the shorter version which is 6:05 minutes and features slightly different (and shorter) solos at the beginning and end of the song. The version that appears on Dire Straits' greatest hits album, Sultans of Swing: The Very Best of Dire Straits, is 4:55. The version featured on the live album On the Night contains an extra pedal steel guitar solo and is 8:55. The full-length, studio album version (6:55) was also included on the 2005 compilation Private Investigations. Mark Knopfler usually played the song on a Gibson Les Paul guitar, rather than his usual Schecter "Stratocaster", and a Les Paul appears in the distinctive promo video, which is in the style of a charcoal drawing, interspersing scenes of the band playing with scenes of war. During Dire Straits' 1992 "On Every Street" tour, Knopfler used his Pensa-Suhr MK1 for this song, like most of the others. The song is reported to be the first CD single ever released;2 it was released in the United Kingdom in 1985. The song's meaning, influence and impact was discussed in the BBC radio programme and podcast Soul Music in January 2013.3 Music video The music video uses rotoscoping and shows the band performing, overlaid with images of the First World War.4 In the first seconds of the clip, a zoom-out is seen from the animated clip from the single "Money for Nothing" from the same album. In contrast with the at-that-time very modern clip in "Money for Nothing", the video clip has a very classic appearance in noisy black and white images.5 Track listings 7" Single 1."Brothers In Arms" - 6:04 2."Going Home (Theme of the Local Hero)" (Live) - 4:45 Charts Chart (1985/88) Peak position UK Singles Chart 16 Irish Singles Chart 10 Dutch Top 40 596 Australian Singles Chart 57 New Zealand Singles Chart 5 Cover versions This section needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (August 2014) Gregorian covered the song for their album Masters of Chant, Chapter 1-3 Vienna Symphonic Orchestra Project did an instrumental cover for their 1986 VSOP, Vol. 1 album Folk singer Joan Baez covered the song for her 1987 album, Recently Serbian rock band Galija covered the song, with lyrics in their native language, entitled "Kad me pogledaš" on their 1989 album Korak do slobode Metallica covered the song on the Bridge School Benefit fundraiser The Finnish Symphonic power metal band Northern Kings covered the song on their 2007 album Reborn Ryan Kelly covered this song as part of the 2007 Celtic Thunder DVD and during the 2008 tour The Finnish a cappella band Club for Five covered the song on their 2009 album You're the Voice Nina Persson and Georg Wadenius performed a version on Wadenius' 2009 album Reconnection Alex Cornish performed a cover of the song on The Dermot O'Leary Show on BBC Radio 2 in May 2010: the recording was included on the Dermot O'Leary Saturday Sessions CD7 See also List of anti-war songs References 1.Jump up ^ "Falkland's veterans' song aid". Daily Express. 29 May 2007. Retrieved 21 July 2015. 2.Jump up ^ "Keith Hirsch's CD Resource » Blog Archive » The first CD Single: Dire Straits "Brothers in Arms"". keithhirsch.com. 3.Jump up ^ "Brothers in Arms". BBC. 27 Jan 2013. Retrieved 17 October 2015. 4.Jump up ^ chaddi. "Dire Straits - Brothers In Arms Original". Dailymotion. 5.Jump up ^ "Brothers In Arms by Dire Straits Songfacts". songfacts.com. 6.Jump up ^ dutchcharts.nl 7.Jump up ^ "Dermot O'Leary presents The Saturday Sessions". Music @ The Digital Fix. External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics hide v · t · e Dire Straits Mark Knopfler · John Illsley David Knopfler · Pick Withers · Alan Clark · Hal Lindes · Terry Williams · Guy Fletcher · Jack Sonni Studio albums Dire Straits · Communiqué · Making Movies · Love over Gold · Brothers in Arms · On Every Street Live albums Alchemy · On the Night · Live at the BBC Compilations Money for Nothing · Sultans of Swing: The Very Best of Dire Straits · Private Investigations: The Best of Dire Straits & Mark Knopfler EPs ExtendedancEPlay · Encores Singles "Sultans of Swing" · "Water of Love" / "Down to the Waterline" · "Lady Writer" · "Romeo and Juliet" · "Skateaway" · "Tunnel of Love" · "Private Investigations" · "Industrial Disease" · "Twisting by the Pool" · "Love over Gold" (live) · "So Far Away" · "Money for Nothing" · "Brothers in Arms" · "Walk of Life" · "Your Latest Trick" · "Calling Elvis" · "Heavy Fuel" · "On Every Street" · "The Bug" · "You and Your Friend" Tours Dire Straits Tour · Communiqué Tour · On Location Tour · Love over Gold Tour · Brothers in Arms Tour · On Every Street Tour Related articles Discography · Band members · Michael Brecker · The Notting Hillbillies · Chris White Wikipedia book Book:Dire Straits · Category Category:Dire Straits · Portal Portal:Rock music Category:1985 songs Category:1985 singles Category:Dire Straits songs Category:Songs written by Mark Knopfler Category:Rock ballads Category:Grammy Award for Best Short Form Music Video Category:Songs about the military Category:Political songs